


The day that the mountain became a volcano

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Beating, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fear, Geographical Isolation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Pain, Protectiveness, Sharing Body Heat, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Basically Elias x Taina and Gilles x Emmanuelle. Emmanuelle and Taina get kidnapped and the two shields join forces to hunt down their girls and get information.





	The day that the mountain became a volcano

Gilles hummed as he cleaned his revolver. Waiting for Emmanuelle to come back from a mission she was long past due for. In the back of his mind he was worried that something happened, but he knew that Emma knew how to get a hold of him if she needed help. His voice hummed softly until he heard a frantic knock at the door. He slowly got up and went to the door opening it. Elias stood there with fury yet fear in his eyes* "Gilles we need you in the debriefing room now. Something bad happened." He sputtered. Gilles became tense and nodded following the German closely as his mind now filled with endless worry.


End file.
